


Lances Birthday Wish

by KaidenThePunk



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Kiss, First Kiss, Lances birthday, M/M, Romance, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidenThePunk/pseuds/KaidenThePunk
Summary: Lances birthday is soon and he's super hyping everyone up, but Keith doesn't know what to get him. He goes to get some help, but sometimes certain things can give off the wrong idea and Lances whole birthday could be totally ruined by terrible heartbreak...





	Lances Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU TO @lancelancerevolution (ryan) on dA (puresinammonroll on tumblr) for beta'ing this fic for me :^D it was a really short notice quick fic i wanted for lances birthday and could actually do it thanks to their help <3 i hope you like this quick birthday fic!!

Keith quietly dropped down besides Pidge on the couch, who was furiously typing away on their laptop. “Pidge,” Keith spoke up, feet on the couch and knees up to his chest as he leaned into it. “I need help.”

“Is it Lance?” Pidge deadpanned, not glancing their eyes away from the screen. 

“I--” Okay, Keith actually couldn’t protest because it absolutely was. “...Yeah. It’s about his birthday.” 

“Of course. After he figured out how to translate the day in Altean to Earth relatively, he’s been going on about his birthday constantly.” Pidge finally pushed the computer back a bit and turned their head lazily to look at Keith. “Want to find the perfect gift for your boyfriend?” They smirked.

“N-no! He’s not my boyfriend,” Keith coughed out suddenly, “I just, wanna know what he might like. We’ve been getting along a lot recently, so… I guess I don’t wanna ruin it by disappointing him.” He looked away defiantly, internally cursing the pink staining his pale cheeks. 

“Nah, definitely not your boyfriend.” they teased, even as Keith glared steel daggers at them.

“Anyways, do you know about anything he’s been hinting that he might want…?” 

“Maybe a kiss.” 

“Wha--” Keith’s face flushed bright red and he spluttered unintelligibly.

“I’m joking, emo. Or am I?” 

“Are you??” 

Pidge just laughed at that. They pushed up their glasses up the bridge of their nose, leaning against back against the couch. “He’s totally dying for a birthday kiss, just do that~” 

“I- I don’t like him, Pidge. He’d probably try to convince Allura to kiss him or something anyways.”

“Dang, you’re gonna break that poor child’s heart if you tell him that then. Don’t break the birthday boys heart.” 

“Quit acting like that!! Why would he even care? To him, we’re just rivals who get along sometimes.” Keith retaliated, legs dropping down to the ground as he pulled himself to stand up. “You’re absolutely no help, I knew I should’ve gone to Hunk.” 

“Necklaces.” 

“...What?” Keith turned back to Pidge.

“Necklaces.” Pidge repeated. “Lance has a weird fixation with pretty necklaces. I’m sure he’d appreciate that.” 

“Ah… Thank you.” Keith turned away again, and left. 

\-----

A necklace… How would he manage that? Well, there were 2 more days until then, so he better come up with something... Soon. He wasn’t sure why he was so determined to impress him with something nice, he just knew Lance would appreciate it since he’s probably used to having big parties with a big family at home… If he could help even with a little of his homesickness, that was worth it. 

Keith wandered the hall for hours, tangled in his thoughts of the perfect gift, when it suddenly hit him. Literally. Without noticing, he managed to drift towards the wall and slam into a window. Oh. OH! Lance would probably want something to remind him of home. To remind him he’s not alone in this grand void of nothingness. And with that thought in mind, Keith ran to get his lion.

\----

Lance sulked down next to Hunk, who was currently working with some little gadget that looked like quite a powerful blaster for its tiny size. He liked to spend his time cuddled up to his best friend while Hunk tinkered with random objects. Lance always found simple peace in just watching him. Though this time Lance seemed more out of it, and emphasized that with an exaggerated sigh. 

“I know that’s your way of telling me something it wrong.” Hunk looked to the lanky boy who leaned against him lazily. “Whats wrong, buddy? You were super hyped earlier about your birthday and now you look like a wounded puppy,” 

“I am a wounded puppy, Hunk.” Lance pouted.

“Is it about Keith?”

“....No.”

“Lance…” 

“...Fine yes.” Lance hesitantly admitted. “I overheard him talking with Pidge this afternoon.” 

“Oh boy I can only imagine…” Hunk placed down a screwdriver, and lifted up what looked like the world's tiniest hammer. Lance knew he always paid attention the best when he was fidgeting with objects in his hand, so he wasn’t going to tell him to put his stuff down just to talk. “I’m sure whatever he said was just tough talk. You know how he can get.” 

“Yeah… But still, he was like, being totally thoughtful and sweet talking about getting me a gift, but he just called me ‘just rivals who get along sometimes’ like I totally thought we bonded! I mean, he’s still my rival. But he doesn’t even consider us friends? He was the one who was going all on about the whole bonding moment thing which I vaguely remember but won’t admit to him, and then to shrug me off like that?? Dude, I just… I don’t know, it made me upset.” 

“You’re still pining after him, aren’t you?” Hunk said with a sigh after Lance's bout.

“No!! Me, pining over Keith? No way, not in a million years!,” He tried to sound confident, but Hunk could definitely tell he was faking, his voice had even cracked for a moment there. “I just want to know that we’re friends, you know? Maybe… Maybe we’ll just never be friends, since we’re not even that compatible.” Lance’s shoulders drooped. 

“Lance, you guys have a lot more in common than I think the rest of us do. That’s why you’re always butting heads. But I know he probably thinks of you as a friend more than anyone else on this ship. Not including Shiro of course, but you know.” 

“I suppose…”

“...You wish he thought of you more than a friend, don’t you?” 

Lance decided not to respond that time. He just pulled himself closer to Hunk with a sad sigh. 

“Why don’t we get that birthday hype up again? You never know what could happen two days from now.” Hunk wrapped an arm around Lance shoulder and smiled reassuringly. 

Lance looked up to Hunk with a smile that screams, ‘I’m trying’, and Hunk patted his shoulder. “Thanks buddy.” 

“I got you, man.” 

\----

Keith headed out of the castle with Red; hoping the Princess won’t go too ballistic that he’s going out for a bit. If she comes over the intercoms he could just say he was taking a quick break to ride around for a while. Yeah, that worked. Now Keith just had remember how to get back to that planet they have visited a bit back… He remembered the way Lance got excited that the oceans reminded him of back home, and how the shells on the water lining were like the ones he would collect with his sister back at Veradera. Lance talking about his home fondly stuck in Keiths mind, the bright beautiful smile just burned into his mind and especially his heart. 

It took him a while to find it, but he eventually did. The planet was pretty small, but the similarities to Earth it beared were surprising. The only difference were the people, who were far from human; The best way to even describe them were like scaley snails with four arms, the scales having a tendency to scale from all types of colors based on how light hit it. He didn’t run into any however since his main objective was to head to that beach and come back. 

He landed down on some of the planets sea-foam green sand, which was different from earth, but had a similar feel to it. He hopped out of the red lion and went down to the shore, and started to pick up things he found. Rocks, shells, any small object that looked like it would look pretty tied up with a thread. He also thought that maybe the Paladins should bring Lance back here on his birthday, but he wasn’t sure if Allura would even agree to that. 

Keith had collected a bag heavy with mementos and headed back to Red. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do for the thread or even attaching the objects to it. 

Once back to the castle, he headed straight to his room to start working away on this. He carved out small holes on a piece of the little mementos, nicking a few of his fingers in the process, considering the little rocks and shells were so small and sharp. He still managed however, and managed to pull a loose thread off one of his older less fitting shirts and figured that’d be good enough. 

It came together surprisingly well, so he stashed it away in his drawer and stepped out of his room. Only to be suddenly greeted by Allura who stood there, seeming slightly ticked off even. “Oh, Allura, whats uh… Do you need something…?” 

“You know what the issue is. You left the castle in your lion without telling anyone! For all we know someone could’ve gotten on the ship and stolen red somehow right under our noses. You need to be more mindful,” Her arms were crossed at the elbows. 

Keith nodded, scratching the back of his head, “Yeah, it was just a quick little ride. I felt a bit suffocated, you know…” That was an excuse at least. “Actually, I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Well… I’m still a bit annoyed, but alright. What’s so important?” 

\----

Hunk and Lance were heading down to the dining hall together since dinner was soon, Hunk stepping a few paces ahead of Lance who was casually strolling behind him, mindly distracted with birthday related things. 

As they were heading down the halls, passing the rooms, Hunk stopped when he overheard murmuring. He looked back to Lance who was quite a ways down the hall still, so he stopped to take a quick peek. There Keith and Allura stood by his bedroom, a bit too close, Keith leaning forward to her to speak. He watched the way Allura even smiled after a moment, a soft chuckle that he could hear from there. Oh no… Hunk knew Lance couldn’t see this. How could he have not realized it sooner? Maybe Lances dumb theory about how Allura and Keith totally have the hots for each other wasn’t such a dumb idea after all…

“Heya big guy, why are you standing around?” Lance asked behind him, causing Hunk to almost leap out of his skin. 

“Ah…! No reason!! Lets just go eat, yeah??” Hunk smiled awkwardly, placing a hand on Lances back gently and patting it, seeming to try to push him forward.

But Lance resisted, “C’mon Hunk, just let me see what has you all distracted,” Lance peered over the corner defiantly, and when his eyes glossed over the two, his face dropped. The way Keith had leaned to whisper something to Allura and the way she brushed her long white hair aside with a laugh. 

“Lance…” Hunk softly muttered his name, looking to him sadly. 

Lance didn’t respond. He just backed away, shoving his hands away in his pockets. He knew it. The Princess, the one he was totally enamored with for a while but he was over, was obviously in love with the boy he was currently pining over. And of course Keith would go for the Princess. He’d never settle for someone like him, not to mention he probably wasn’t even gay in the first place. And Allura was gorgeous, smart, strong… He just absolutely knew it. And it killed him. Lance muttered out a curse and turned the other way without a word. 

Hunk watched as Lance got deep in his thoughts, a bit afraid and unknowing of what to say to break him out of it… When Lance tried to turn the other way, he reached out and gently grabbed ahold of his shoulder. “Hey… Don’t be so upset, buddy… I mean… At least now we know…? There are so many other pretty aliens out in the universe…” Hunk tried to make him feel better, but he could tell Lance was upset, he couldn’t even turn to face his best friend… 

He felt terrible as soon as he did it, but he shrugged Hunks comforting hand off his shoulder, and walked away. He had to go somewhere. Anywhere. Not here. Not now. 

Hunk stood there helplessly watching his best friend slump away. He shot another look to Allura and Keith, Allura heading the other way and Keith heading right over to him. Hunk seemed a bit surprised, and stepped away from him. He couldn’t help but feel a bit annoyed at Keith that he was the one hurting Lance, even unknowingly. He knew he shouldn’t be upset at him, but anyone that made Lance upset was also going to upset him. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Keith looked to Hunks face, searching for an answer. 

Hunks face softened mostly out of surprise of Keiths quiet tone. “Maybe you should know why…!” Okay, he tried to sound tough but it kind of just squeaked out of his throat. “Not telling everyone about you and the Princess,” He left with that. 

Keith stared at Hunk who was walking away like a deer in headlights. Him and Allura? What the hell did he mean by that? He decided to just shrug it off, and head to eat at dinner.

When dinner did finally roll around, there was a weird tension of Hunk taking Lances usual role of looking at Keith with annoyance. And the fact that Lance was completely absent from the table. Shiro wasn’t the first one to pick up on it, but he was certainly the first one to speak about it. “Alright, Hunk, Keith, what is going on? And do you know where Lance is?” 

“How am I supposed to know? He’s been staring at me like a madman all afternoon.” Keith muttered, dropping his fork to his plate. 

“I’m not the one who keeps secrets about dating another person on the ship,” Hunk shoved some food goo into his mouth, seeming to try to shut his mouth in case if slipping something he shouldn’t say. 

“Dating-- What?? Who are you even talking about? Why would you even care?” Keith retorted. He never really had an arguement with Hunk, and he could only assume that it was over Lance at this point since he remembered how close they were. 

“You and Allura! You guys are painfully obvious the way you were flirting in the hallway,” 

“Flirting?” Shiro eyes looked to Allura who seemed to also be surprised by Hunks accusations. 

“Excuse me, there was no such thing happening, Hunk. Whatever Lance must have told you is inaccurate. You know how he can be,” Allura spoke in defense for herself now, standing from her chair. 

“I saw it myself though, Lance and I both did.” Hunk you should stop yourself before you keep going, he told himself, but he kept going on. “You guys were being super secretive and flirty,” 

Keith wasn’t listening to this anymore, he only seemed kind of pissed now but… In a way that's not a normal Keith way. Like he’s controlling himself really hard, but it was hard to fully read him. “You and Lance can think whatever. I’m leaving.” 

“Keith, you could just explain-” Allura tried to stop him, but he had already left. 

Hunk immediately felt bad that he was probably suddenly pushing the both of them. “I… Jeez, I shouldn’t have acted out like that…” Hunk was never one to get defensive like that, he was just worried for Lance.

“It’s alright, Hunk,” Shiro stood up and patted a hand on his shoulder. “It was probably a misunderstanding. We can all talk about it tomorrow, let Keith cool down…” 

“Tomorrow is Lance's birthday, so we can sort it out with him then,” Allura followed up. “For now, I’m uncomfortable with this topic. Shiro, could you go make sure Lance gets some food?” 

“Of course.” 

\----

Lance sat alone in his room, curled up. He wanted to be excited for his birthday, but he couldn’t help but just feel like his heart was in flames in his chest. And the pain made him wish for nothing but to be home. He was taken out of his sad thoughts when he heard a sudden, almost violent knock at his door. “Uh-- Erm-- Who's there??” He asked, perking his head up and dropping his legs down over the edge of his bed. 

“Keith.” His voice sounded, his voice low, and obviously very serious. Oh jeez… “I wanna talk.”

“What do you want?” Lance spoke up with his usual snarky tone, though hearing his voice kind of made his heart pound-- But also ache. He wasn’t sure he could face him at the moment. 

“Just let me in. For a quick minute.” 

“...Fine.” Lance finally reluctantly agreed, and opened the door for him. He was greeted by Keith’s very serious and angry expression, though the way he sat down on his bed was suprisingly calm.

The two of them had spent a lot of time just talking here on Lance's bed. He remembered the first night Keith had floundered in, the desperate look of sadness heavy with him. It was the second night after they lost Shiro a while back, and Lance was completely shocked to find the vulnerable boy standing at his doorway basically begging for help with the look in his eyes. They spent all night talking. Keith about how Shiro was the only family he had, and Lance was doing his best to talk about how he felt like they were all really family. He even used a quote from Lilo and Stitch on how family doesn’t leave family behind. And they were going to find him. Keith didn’t get the reference, but the sentiment was very sweet. 

Ever since then they spent constant sleepless nights just talking until they’d fall asleep in early morning hours. A week before they found Shiro was the first time Keith had ever found himself tangled against Lance’s warm, soft body. Instead of falling asleep leaning against each other as they occasionally did, Lance pulled Keith fully against him and Keith didn’t resist and actually held himself closer. Nothing had happened that night; nothing but their warm bodies close, the touch starved boys laying peacefully in complete silence. 

And after Shiro came back, they continued their late night talks. Helping each other out, very rarely finding themselves just spending nights close together. Until Keith completely stopped suddenly. He stopped coming to Lance's room, no explanation ever given. Lance wished he would once again have Keith standing in his doorway to come lay in his arms; but this didn’t seem to be the case. He seemed serious, and if anything almost mad. “Hey…” Lance muttered, sitting beside him, thumbs twiddling around together. 

“Hey.” He replied quietly. He didn’t even bother to look to him, eyes fixated on the plain wall of his room. “Look, I just wanted to talk about what you may have saw. I know you have that big crush on Allura, and I just want to say… There’s nothing going on, okay?” 

 

“Yeah sure, the way you guys acted and leaned in like that is certainly friendly and that's it,” Lance spewed sarcastically, the sarcasm basically slipping off his tongue like slime. “It’s not even--” He wanted to say it wasn’t even about Allura, but he bit his tongue. There was no way he could ever admit that straight (hah) up to him. “It’s not even like a big secret. You guys are always talking privately, even that time you guys left together, it was painfully clear you guys had it for each other.” He sounded… Bitter. Like he wanted to just burst out all his emotions here and yell at Keith about how much those nights meant to him. How much he wanted to run his fingers through that stupid mullet and taste his lips so sensually against his own. The way he wanted their bodies to tangle together late at night where they could be comforted simply by each other's presence, all of it, he wanted it. But he knew he could never have it.

Keiths eyes looked desperately to Lance, whatever anger that had washed over him before waving away and replaced with an unexplainable sadness and heartache. He had learned to read Keith's emotions quite well in their time together. He certainly had strange habits and body language, but once he got the hang of what he meant, things became easier. When Keith got anxious and sad, he had this weird thing where he’d have his hands under his thighs with wide eyes, and he saw that in that moment. The only one thing he hadn’t picked up was if Keith actually showed interest in anyone and that truly frustrated him. Though he figured that little scene with Alura must have been it.

“I don’t… I don’t see her like that.” Keith said, dragging his eyes away from Lances piercing blue ones. “And she most certainly doesn’t see me that way either,” 

“She giggled at you, brushing her hair behind her ear. That’s like a major obvious sign that a girl is into you.” Lance said frustrated, still trying to get Keith to look at him again. He wanted answers. Anything. He wanted to ask why he stopped coming to him and everything. There was too much going though his head right now though, and wanted nothing more than just to allow Keith to open up to him. “Look I don’t care if you guys are together, I just want to know so I don’t look like a total quiznaking idiot.” 

“I’m telling you no,” Keith looked to the floor, feeling his cheeks heat up as he felt dizzy with the sudden rush of emotions, that he didn’t know how to handle. “If you really like her that much, just go and be with her already. Cause if anything I’m the idiot here.” 

Lance seemed a bit taken back by that comment. I like you, idiot, He wanted to say, but there was no chance in hell he would. Usually they had been able to talk for hours, even if it was arguing about something ridiculous. But all either of them could manage was an awkward silence, neither of them daring to look at each other anymore. 

Keith finally stood, “Look, if you like her, go for it. I mean she’ll probably reject you but that doesn’t mean she’s interested in me in any capacity. I just don’t wanna deal with this anymore.” He started heading for the door, but Lance quickly grabbed his wrist, cursing himself for being impulsive. He didn’t even know what to say...

“Keith… C.. Can you stay tonight?” Oh god. Lance that sounds desperate. You’re so gross and clingy, he told himself. 

Keith stared at him without a word, head turned tostare at him. Lance found it troubling to read him at that moment, mostly because his face was completely blank and he didn’t want to look away from those bluish purple midnight eyes. 

When absolutely nothing was said for what seemed like eternity, Lance retreated his hand embarrassed, “Sorry… You probably want to leave, it’s fine, I can’t hold you back.” 

“Lance…” Keith finally broke his own silence. “You… You just wanna…” His eyes peered down to the bed and Lance immediately got what he was going at. 

“...Yeah. I’d like that.” 

Keith nodded, sitting down beside Lance. Usually they would just naturally fall against each other, but this time it’s more like they needed each other more than anything. All the frustration, all the avoidance, just needed to go away. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders, Keith in turn wrapping his around Lance's torso, as they both fell down together. It didn’t take long for their legs to tangle in each other and Keith to bury his face into the crook of Lances neck. They didn’t say anything. It was like a quiet little pact they had to just hold each other silently just when they needed comfort. 

Lance, growing up in a large household had learned the art of silently crying. But Keith could always tell by the way Lance's chest convulsed as tears fell, so he just held him closer, almost as an apology for basically dropping him the way he did and never explaining why. For leaving him alone and letting him think that he was in love with another person. He was so sorry. But he just gestured it holding him closer, rubbing his lower back very gently in a way he knew Lance loved to be comforted. 

They hadn’t fallen asleep yet, but the quiet ticking of the makeshift clock Lance had on his bedside table sounded, making a small sound indicating that, by Altean time even if it relatively isn’t the same as Earth time, was probably their equivalent of midnight. It took a while for everyone to figure out how these weird old Altean clocks worked despite Altea no longer being around. 

“Happy birthday, Lance.” Keith said, actually breaking the silence just to be able to tell him.

Lance smiled a bit, and nuzzled his face into Keith's hair. “Thank you.” He replied softly, just breathing in his comforting scent. 

More time of uninterrupted silence passed, and they finally fell asleep in each others embrace, just like that had before. 

\----

Morning finally came around, and Keith was the first to wake, the sleeping Lance still embracing him fully. Keith backed away from him, Lance staying asleep still. He knew the boy was a heavy sleeper so it was easy to leave if Lance was still passed out by morning. “Happy birthday, again…” He muttered quietly leaned down to Lance. His face was so close, and of course he was still asleep so he looked awfully peaceful. The boy was honestly beautiful, breathtaking… Keith had been truly blessed with Lance. And he should’ve never taken advantage of that. His glossy eyes couldn’t help but just looked totally in love with him, Lance would probably find it creepy if he knew. He leaned down further and pressed a soft kiss to Lance's forehead. His cheeks were a bright pink afterwards, and he pulled back cursing himself silently. Get ahold of yourself Keith, you remember why you stopped staying here right?

Keith was totally in love with him and knew he’d never feel the same. He would hate his guts if he knew. “I hope your day is amazing… I’ll see you later.” He reluctantly pulled himself up and left the room, hearing his heart pound loudly in his ears. Fuck it hurt… The way his chest burned… The way he wished Lance would feel the way he does for Allura but for him… He wanted nothing more. He shut his eyes and went back to his room, just to get ready for the day.

Lance woke up quite a bit later, yawning and stretching himself out like a cat waking from a nap. He noticed Keith wasn’t there with him and he let out a disappointed sigh. He’ll see him later, of course, but still… He wished he had stayed as some proof it was all real… One day he could wake up to that boy to give him a kiss Lance so desperately wanted to.. but Lance would have to wait a little more.

He shoved his thoughts aside and went to wash his face and get ready for the day. It was his birthday after all, he wanted to have fun. Keith insisted he wasn’t with Allura, he still had a feeling they were and just really hoped they weren’t gonna snog or something right on his birthday. Okay enough with the negative thoughts, Lance. Just hope it’s a good day. He headed down to the dining hall, to be greeted by the friendly face of the other paladins, including Keith who stood in between Allura and Shiro. There was a bitter taste at the end of his tongue but he quickly shoved it aside. 

“Happy Birthday!” They chorused together, faces smiling and Hunk presented what… Kind of resembled a weird looking cake. Of course Hunk could manage to make a cake with weird Altean ingredients, he was the best. 

“For mee?? You guys shouldn’t have!” Lance smiled with a giant grin on his face. 

“We honestly shouldn’t have.” Pidge snarkily commented, receiving a side-eye glance from Lance, who quickly turned back to a smile. 

“Anyways, thank you guys!! Are we really gonna have cake for breakfast though?” 

“Yeah, it’s totally cool, I used a lot of healthy ingredients that still gave it a sugary sweet taste. Of course Coran wanted to make sure it was still all healthy to ‘keep up the paladin figures’ as he says,” Hunk replied.

Coran nodded, “Of course! I can not let you all get flabby on us now, even if we're having a break day for Lance's birthday,” 

“Alright yeah we get it Coran,” Lance dropped down in a chair as did besides Hunk. “Now let's get this birthday started!” 

Breakfast went well, and afterwards, Allura looked to Lance with a smile. “Lance, we all wanted you to have a nice day in celebrations together, and so we have landed down somewhere where we can all take a bit of a breather instead of being cooped up on the ship, so…” She guided them all down to the ship door and the doors opened to that same ocean that reminded Lance so much of Earth and his eyes widened. A big grin plastered on his face he turned to everyone. 

“I-I,” He felt like he was gonna cry happily. 

“It was Keith’s idea,” Allura quickly started, thinking Lance was going to thank her, and not Keith. Lance turned to Keith, tears poking at his eyes. Keith gave him a half smile, and then Lance mouthed ‘thank you,’ and turned back and ran out to the sand with glee. The rest of them followed afterwards, and they all decided it’d be best to have just spend some time for a beach day. 

Later, when Keith was at the ocean edge, Lance turned to him, looking at the boy who was staring right back at him rather than to the beautiful sky or ocean around them. A fuller smile graced Keiths lips, and Lance felt his heart pound. He quickly grabbed Keiths hands and dragged him out to step into the water. Keith was a bit nervous, feeling his heart flutter at the way Lance grabbed ahold of his hands without hesitation. 

Their knees were underwater now, and they were standing together, hands held together just gazing into each other's eyes. It was a quiet, sweet moment. Then Keith suddenly pulled his hands away, remembering something, though Lance look a bit hurt. “Right… Allura,” Lance muttered.

“No. I already told you Allura and I aren’t… Together. Just, shut up and close your eyes, okay?” 

“...Okay…?” Lance shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. He then felt something being pulled over his head, then Keith's hands were resting on Lances shoulders. “Uh… Can I open..?” 

“Not yet.” Keith quickly replied. He looked to Lance nervously, breathing in sharply. It’s now or never. Finally, he leaned in. After a moment, Lance suddenly felt something very soft on his lips. Lance's eyes fluttered open and looked to Keith who was… Kissing him. It only lasted a brief moment before Keith backed away, his face a brilliant red that almost matched his lion. Lance tore his eyes from Keith's beautiful face and looked down to the thing around his neck.

It was a dark blue threaded necklace with shells and small rocks, and Lances just stared at it. “I… I’m sorry,” Keith muttered, stepping back. “I shouldn’t… I probably made you uncomfortable, I-” 

Lance quickly grabbed ahold of him before he could leave and cupped his face to pull him into a longer, more needy kiss. Keith leaned into it, after taking a moment to be shocked, his hands resting on Lance's chest, relaxing with Lance's lips locked in his own. Lance backed away to breathe, and looked to Keith, his face the same shade as Keith’s breathing heavy against his lips. 

“Lance… I didn’t know..” 

 

“...Yeah… That was… Why I reacted badly, I… I’m sorry.” Lance shut his eyes, leaning his face against Keith's forehead. 

“I like you, I don’t know how you could ever think I… Liked Allura, hah…” Keith chuckled. “I… Stopped coming around cause… I didn’t want you to realize it and hate me…” 

“Keith…” Lance looked at him and just kissed him again sweetly. “I’m so happy…” 

“Me too.” Keith smiled. “Happy birthday again, you doof.”

“Hah. Thank you… The necklace is really pretty too…” 

“Pidge said you liked necklaces, so… I made one,” 

“You handmade this?” Lance seemed impressed. “I’ll treasure it forever…” 

“Good. If you lose it I’ll kill you.” Keith stuck his tongue out. 

Lance rolled his eyes, “Rude. I should drop it in the ocean now.”

“How dare you.” Keith said playfully, and kissed him again. 

\----

“So um. I think those two definitely have things worked out on their own.” Shiro chuckled, nudging the others to look at Keith and Lance. 

“Oh-- So you and Keith really aren’t…?” Hunk looked to Allura.

Allura nodded, “Of course not. He was just telling me we should come here for Lance's birthday. I was laughing cause I thought it was super sweet of him to want to do that for Lance.” 

“...Oh.” 

“You’re all idiots.” Pidge rolled their eyes. And with that, they all just laughed, while Keith and Lance were happily making out without a care in the waves.


End file.
